


Trust-Pray-Obey

by juniors_0possum



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, French Kiss, Horny, Jacob Seed - Freeform, Jacob wants you in pain, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Pain, Plot What Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sexual Content, Staci is watching, Suffering, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, arent we all sinner, blowjob, cursing, far cry 5 - Freeform, partly rape, warning, yes thats definitely porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniors_0possum/pseuds/juniors_0possum
Summary: He wants you.He will have you.And you will do whatever he say.(That’s the first time ever I wrote smut so don’t sue me. I know I’m a sinner)
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed & Reader, Jacob Seed/Reader, Jacob Seed/You
Kudos: 16





	Trust-Pray-Obey

Since a whole weak you’re laying here.  
It gets colder, the fall is coming.  
Everyone else already died, you’re the last one who survived his tortures.  
All you have is this thin old mattress, full of dried blood and dirt- exactly like you.  
You’re freezing your ass of, your hands are full of red and grey coloring.  
And this wound on your left shoulder- damn it- it may be rapped with bandages, but you can feel how badly it is infected. When you won’t die because of starving...or him, this little scratch will definitely be your death.  
Your stomach growls so loud, the whole prison probably heard it.

“Someone’s really hungry, hm?” a deep voice suddenly says in front of the cage.  
With a bad headache you look up to him, these blue eyes stare at you and this dirty smile has such a fun seeing you suffering.  
“Bring me the bowl.” he says in a command tone and instantly gets a silver bowl from your former colleague.  
He broke Staci, you can see it in his empty eyes.  
Your nose starts to flicker a big, the bowl smells so good, you can even see the hot steam in the cold air over it.  
There must be something warm and tasty in it.

“You want this fresh cooked meat, right?” Jacob asks you with this sadistic undertone. He enjoys this all way too much.  
With your last power you just try to nod somehow.  
The old man rips the bowl out of Stacis scared hands and comes closer to the bars.  
After staring at you a few more seconds, he tells his little slave to give him the key for the cage. A soft exhale comes out of Jacobs mouth before he opens the door.  
This could be your chance, you could flee even it seems to be impossible. But everything you want right now is this fucking meat, you would do anything for that.

He just stands in front of you, holding a big steak between his thumb and index finger now.  
“Get it” the rough voice sounds in your ears.  
You really try to get up, but all you could do was to crawl on your knees in his direction. He likes this so much.  
“Come closer.” he whispers hardly breathing. The steak was just in front of his crotch.  
Before you actually reach it, he suddenly kicks you back with his right feet.  
Full of pain you fell on the mattress again, but this wasn’t really a protection for your back. Sure it wasn’t that easy.

“First, get away with your top.” Jacob says directly, seems like he just got this idea in his mind.  
You don’t want to do that. It was already so cold. Also getting watched by two men at once was way too embarrassing, especially Staci still stands there and tries to avoid the eye contact with you.  
“Undress and you get the meat.” the mad voice repeats. He slowly gets angry because he doesn’t have the patient for waiting.  
Before he actually will freak out, you do it. You grab the bottom of your top and pull it over your head. The goosebump instantly spread on your body and the pain in your left arm gets stronger.  
You don’t wear a bra like other, your breast is covered with some stripes of bandages just because you think it’s more comfortable for fighting.

After a brief moment, while Jacob scans your naked skin, he suddenly comes to you with fast steps.  
You were scared for a second, but also couldn’t get your eyes away from that juicy big steak.  
He get down on his knees, but without touching the ground.  
He holds the meat in his right hand above his head, where you couldn’t reach it, when he uses his left hand to softly touch your chin, going down on your neck to your collarbone. Jacob could easily kill you with one hand so you don’t even move a little bit.  
Now he grabs the bandages that cover your upper body and rips it off within a second.

“I knew it. These are great boobs.” he whispers between his teeth.  
He gets up again and stands on the same place like before, but still doesn’t leave your cage.  
You felt the gaze, how he stares at you.  
Staci really tries to look away, but Jacob screams at him that he should be grateful to get such a nice view.  
But this wasn’t enough for Jacobs pleasure. He wants more.  
“And now...play with them.” the old man says straight. His voice was full of dirty thoughts but still so calm.  
You need to fight with yourself for a moment, this couldn’t get any worse, right?  
Starting with your right hand, you grab one of your breast and gently knead it.  
“Do I really need to tell you to use both hands.” Jacob mumbles through the air. You can see how his breathing start to get heavier, but this was because of the satisfaction he gets.

With real pain you lift up the other hand. Damn it, your shoulder kills you.  
But it’s not like you have an actually choice.  
Now you knee on that dirty ground- hungry, cold, under his control.  
You close your eyes for a bit and just try to enjoy your hands on your boobs.   
Try to forget that he’s staring at you all the time. That you don’t have any might against him.  
Two of your fingers on each hand start to circle your nipple to make them even harder.  
There was something else being hard right now.  
Jacobs dick.  
He holds it in his strong left hand. When you open your eyes, you can see this big, long cock pointing at you.

He doesn’t say anything. He just moans quietly and rubbing it.  
“Here, a little treat for your good work.” Jacob hardly breathes when he throws you the meat in his hand in front of you.  
Without thinking about it you just jump to the delicious food.  
It was still a bit warm and not even the sand on it disturbs you.  
After a few seconds you already finished your reward. This was so good. So damn good.  
“Now come here.” the rough voice interrupts your moment of joy.  
Like he said it, you fast crawls to him again.  
“If you liked that meat, taste this one.” were his last words till you already had his cock in your moth.  
His hands start to grab into your ponytail, using it as help to move your head forwards and backwards.  
You don’t know what hurt more right now, his violently grip in your hair, or your infected arm.

It doesn’t take long till you need stabilization and start to put your hand on his legs.  
You try to claw in his army pants, but you are so weak.  
Jacob leans with his back against the cage bars. His eyes were closed and his head a bit lifted.  
Oh he definitely enjoys every little second of that. Like you do.  
After some time he starts to play with you. When he stops moving your head while his cock is completely in your mouth. You feel like you need to choke, almost puke the meat out, but you stay strong for him.  
He starts to move it slowly now, but gets faster and faster till he is literally fucking your mouth.  
The tears roll over your face. Your eyes were as wet as your crotch.  
Fuck, you can feel how your panties gets colder because your lust juice soak through the textile.

Now you just try to move your right hand slowly between your legs, but he instantly blocks it.  
“Oh no no no my little girl. Not yet.” he whispers down to you with a soft smirking.  
“Enough.” he adds suddenly and pushes you again on your back so his cock jumps out of your mouth.  
Everything you want right now was something... or someone to stimulate your lower body.  
But Jacob puts his dick back in his pants.

Immense pain unexpectedly runs through you body. Jacob grabs you fast on your left shoulder with his right hand, he knew exactly that it will hurt badly.  
He lifts you up with his strong grip and even you had problems with walking, he just drags you out of that cage.

Staci follows you both and closed the door of the house, Jacob pushes you in, after you all three were in it.  
Jacob doesn’t care about your pain. He brings you to a desk that stands in the middle of an empty room and pushes you against it.  
You totally know what will happen yet. But you want it so badly.  
He tells Staci to remove the paper and pencils from the desk so he can lift you up on it.  
At the same moment the soldier free you from your pants, so everything you’re wearing right now was only your underwear that’s covering your wet pussy.  
It was still cold, but what will follow will make you warm again.

“Someone’s eager for more...” Jacobs whispers in your ear after he comes closer.  
You sit on that dark wood, have your legs spread for him a little bit.  
He stands between them, starts to burrow his one hand in your hair again to take you under control.  
Your heartbeat was so fast you felt the vibration in your whole body.  
“Time for part two.” he says softly and moves his face in your direction.  
With his other hand he lifts up your chin till he drops it down so you need to open your mouth. At least he wasn’t that brutal this time.  
Your mouth stands open and your tongue partly covers your teeth.  
A brief moment later and Jacob had his lips on yours, but this wasn’t a kiss, this was just him tasting the inside of your mouth.  
His tongue circling around yours and you feel how everything get more wet and juicy.  
Both of your eyes were closed right now, only Staci stands a few meters away and doesn’t avoid looking at you the first time. Probably he just wasn’t scared of Jacob because he wouldn’t see him.

This french kiss takes long. After a while Jacobs hand, that doesn’t push your face against him, moves from you cheek down on your body.  
He makes a little stop on you boobs again to knead them so hard that it already hurts, but you don’t react.  
He’s playing with your nipple and isn’t soft there too. All he wants is you in pain.  
When he keeps moving his hand, he left your boobs red and burning, and now he’s where he wants.  
You shrug a bit when you feel his fingers on your wet panty.  
Like always he’s playing with you first, starts to push his index finger gently in it, but still didn’t remove them.  
Using a few more fingers he rubs your wet pussy and smiles dirty while still satisfying you with his tongue up there.  
He pushes them deeper and deeper.  
Now you become the one who get impatient.  
“Do it.” you moan after you did it to get off his mouth for a second.  
As little punishment for your rebellion he grabs your hair stronger and with grabbing your messy ponytail he takes you down so you’re laying on the hard desk now.  
This definitely hurt a lot, but this was exactly his plan.

Before you make it worse you just don’t move anymore. Your arms lay next to you try to forget about the pain.  
Jacob notices how you try to behave again.  
As reward he just stops with this little playing and rips of your panties.  
A brief moment later and you already feel two of his fingers inside your pussy.  
He pushes them deep inside, move them around and fuck you with them.  
His thumb is stimulating your clitoris and you really try to hide the orgasm you have.  
With his other hand he lifts up your tights so he has free space to come closer.  
Some more fingering and he stops after you came another time.  
It doesn’t take long till he puts down his pants to release his dick, it was still hard and ready for more.  
First he teases you again, touching your entry with his glans, but this time he doesn’t want to wait long too.

You shortly moan loud after he pushes it inside of you. His big cock is filling everything out. He puts it completely in.   
Everything turns even hotter now. He just keeps it there for a moment till he starts moving.  
Jacob really fucks you now. He does it fast and brutal.  
You can’t hold the orgasm back so you’re just screaming, but keep your teeth closed the most time.  
The old desk under you rubs your skin off. It hurts but you don’t notice yet.  
The soldier enjoys the pain you’re in, and he definitely enjoys fucking you that hard.  
After a while he suddenly pulls his cock out, but you don’t even have a second to breath in till he already turns you around.  
Now your ass is right in front of Jacobs crotch. You can feel his dick touching your skin. It’s hot and pulsates.

Your try to hold yourself up on the desk, but your elbows have a hard time caring your whole upper body. The wound on your shoulder is bleeding and sweating after Jacob grabbed it so violently earlier.  
But he doesn’t care at all.  
Without hesitation he pulls his cock back in your pussy and fucks you again.  
Faster and faster.  
Your knees hit against the hard wood over and over again and your elbows start to bleeding too.  
Jacob is a sadist, but this doesn’t surprise anyone.  
You’re exhausted, as much fun as you had, this slowly turns in something you would love to stop, even nobody ever fucked you like this.  
If you wouldn’t be suffering, getting tortured by him and being watched by your co-worker all the time, you would want more.  
But you’re a moaning mess right now and that’s a melody in his ears.  
Then it finished. Jacobs sperm fills you, it’s so much that it even drops out. This feelings you have. It was indescribable good.

It takes long till Jacob finally stops. Your pussy was red swollen and burned. His white juice still comes out of you.  
He puts his dick back in his boxer shorts and grabs his military pants from the ground.  
“Probably the best girl I ever had.” he says with a big dirty smile and dress up again.  
He sounds like...like this wasn’t his first time he did that.  
It’s not like you didn’t expect that you’re his only one, but you definitely wished it.  
After he let you go, you just fall down on the table and need a moment of peace.  
“Peaches, give our guest her clothes back and care about her wounds.” Jacob says in a calming voice. He lays his hand on your butt and strokes gently over it.  
With slow steps, and not letting his hand from your body, he walks closer to your head. The whole time he touches your back, moving over your spine to your neck- the first time he doesn’t actually hurt you.  
His hands stops on your chin and he lifts up your head to let your face showing in his direction.  
“You were such a good girl.” he breathes over his lips.  
Jacob gives you a last, really short, kiss on the mouth, till he turns around and goes straight to the door.

“W-What am I doing after nursing her wounds?” Staci asks scared. You can hear the fear in his voice.  
Jacob turns his head a bit around, but he doesn’t look at Staci, he just looks at you.  
Pratt was so damn scared, but all he gets as answer was: “Let her go. She will come back.”  
And this time Jacob keeps moving and leaves the room completely.  
Like Staci, you don’t dare to move yet. You just lay your head down on the table, close your eyes and breathe.  
Staci left for a few minutes, but you still don’t move, you are just glad to be alone now.  
Still scared, your old friend comes to you just to give you your clothes back. He also brings a first aid kid to care about your infection.  
All you do is to look in his eyes. None of you say a word. None of you every talked about it anymore.


End file.
